thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
Larkin
Larkin Basha is a female tiefling rogue played by Jen. Quotes: “Maybe we should cut off something bigger.” "Fuck you." - declaring friendship. "I'm not in the murder business." Testimonials: "Vicious fucking kid." - Hansel "sharp cookie" - Goro" "dangerous, do not hit on" - Jasper "she is a simple woman with simple needs, most of which are to stab her enemies" - Izzy "her personal quest is just going to a dwarven city and getting a dwarven motorcycle" Info Larkin is the daughter of a Calishami sailor named Kheman Basha. Her mother died giving birth and her father was too busy seafaring and hiding from his responsibilities, so she was raised by her uncle Renar Basha. Renar Basha is a successful black marketeer and very influential personality of Skyport's underworld. Childhood Larkin grew up among thieves, crooks, cons and other criminals of every kind. Even though her uncle and patron Renar rules a fair part of Skyport's underworld, she hadn't enjoyed many privileges because of it. He preferred she'd learn to get by on her own or die trying. So Larkin did learn to get by. Learned to fight in brawls against other street children; learned to pick locks and pockets, how to break into houses and how to move without a sound - and to run from the Church's law enforcers when she failed. And she learned to trust in no-one but herself and a very select few. When Renar decided she was old enough to not need his charity anymore, he demanded she either move out of his house or start paying levy. She ended up doing both. Realizing his niece's talent for housebreaking, the art of which she'd learned from her closest friend and partner in crime Finch, Renar started hiring the both of them out, sending them on tricky and elaborate "procurement" missions. For some years, they did well. Backstory The Incident Renar had a job for them, one that would flush a whole lot of money into his till. Finch planned it out and they went in. When they were about to clear the scene, however, Larkin and Finch realized he had a mistake planning their heist - and thanks to his propensity to perfection, he hadn't prepared a fallback plan. Larkin barely made it out but Finch got caught. Realizing any effort to try and save him would be futile at best and get herself killed at worst, Larkin wasted her chance to go back and save him. When she learned he was alive but locked up, she pleaded with Renar to help her free Finch. Renar, however, had no inclination to do so and only offered her money - as a loan. She took it used it to pay and bribe her partner back to freedom Finch, however, wasn't grateful for his release. He blamed her for leaving and not trying to rescue him. He vanished, leaving Larkin with the debts of both the spoiled job and the loan. To pay it all off (and spare herself some really uncomfortable consequences shouldn't she be able to), Larkin chose to employ her skills for the Graverunners Guild. Additional Info Larkin Hierarchy Of Needs: *prevent murderbro death *stab enemies *acquire gold *cute tiefling bards?? To-Do: *shank Finch *pay off debt *make up with Finch *shank Finch? *kill an eldritch abomination Done *murder Jonn *don't bond with Hansel *buy a motorcycle Murder Bros: *Goro *Raef Notes Allies * Renar Basha * Goro * Azriel Enemies * Finch(???) * Jonn Vignettes * Visit * Business People * Heading South * A Word In The Right Ear * Patterns * Rapscallions * Icarian * Friendly Turn * Urban Exodus * Feeding Birds * Best Served Hot Text Roleplays *Larkin and Goro *Goro and Larkin *Goro and Larkin and Mishka *Larkin and Raef *Goro and Larkin Category:Player Characters Category:Larkin Category:Jen